intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Capital City (Shanksville)
"Shanksville!, The Capital City! The oldest city here on Tretris Oakutarui, it spans across the entire continent of Isle Corona, with a massive population of 6.4 Quintillion! It is the largest city in the Republic!" -A tourist droid The Capital City, Shanksville or formally known as the Republic Capital '''is the Capital City of the Galactic Republic of Tretris. It located on the gargantuan planet of Tretris Oakutarui, unlike the galaxy's capitals, Shanksville is located on 3 continents of Tretris's 7 continents. Isle Corona holding 3 of the Sectors, Isle Bastu holding 4 of them, and Isle Velvettrone holding the other 5. It's population roughly soars past the 6.4 Quintillion making it the most heavily populated city in the known galaxy. Here the Republic focus' its governmental structures on the City's most famous park called Towers Plaza which is smack dab in the middle of Sector One. Fall of the Intelonian and Rise of Centennial Following after the collapse of the Intelonian Empire in 500 GRS, the survivors splitted off from the sinking Isthmus, while most of the population went south towards Isle Corona, a small "pure" Intelonian survivor group decided to rebuild their shattered Royal Society of Intelonia in the nearby mountain community of Centennial City in Isle Sirena Rivera. Founded almost 100 years before the collapse hence its name, Centennial City served as a community outpost that was supposed to last only 100 years. These Centennial towns were scattered all over Tretris and Meridum, the main purpose was essentially refueling and aiding traveling buisnesses, the supplies were only to last only a 100 years, but Centennial City being situated on the Instu-Compange (Eh-stuu, Com-pung) River Valley and that being a key focal point for Isle Sirena Rivera commerence. After the collapse, the "pure" survivor group fled to Centennial City and immediately expanded the town's small 10,000 population to roughly 100,000. Here they decided to rebuild Intelonia's society of a pure society, and by pure society according to the Intelonian Standards, was all human in the city while any "alien" like were either given low paying or near slavery outside the city. This however will only last for roughly for about 25 years when the Republic was established in 600 GRS, When the Republic Trading was established in 510 GRS, they were looking for a new Capital City, normally they would've accepted Shanksville, Isle Corona due to where the Republic Trading was founded there. However the Centennial Executives at the time decided to capitalize on the growing Republic Trading. They proposed that the Republic Trading moved its capital to Centennial City due to its major trade routes across Isle Sirena Rivera and the planet. The Trading Executives agreed to the terms and soon moved its Capital City status to Centennial City, but still keeping Shanksville as its major port city. Though angering the Centennial Execs but they compromised with it. However the price for the pure society of humans in Centennial City will come to an end when Republic Trading moved to it. Within months of moving, Republic Trading passed Anti-Slavery law which at the time prohibited any form of slavery, and thus bringing in aliens back into Centennial City. Centennial City Disaster of 2304 Following the victory of System Wars, the Galactic Republic of Tretris was prospering, but recovering. While the Republic began to recover its worlds across its newly expanded territory, the Planet itself Tretris Oakutarui was also in a recovery effect. However while the Republic itself was recovering, private commercial companies like at the time the Fornaxxel Corporation decided to take advantage on the massive funding the Republic was giving for recovery efforts on the planet itself. With Republic funding they decided to create products at first that will help out the populace with daily lives. Keeping with their promise they decided to help out rebuild cities across Tretris. However they decided to help rebuild Centennial City their headquarters and at the time the Republic's Capital. Around 2304 GRS, Fornaxxel Corporation managed to transform the Republic's Capital into its proving grounds, with its products being sold all over the city. Almost every store had something to do with Fornaxxel Corp. This however will lead to the city's downfall. The Beginning of the End (In a Abridged version) Following after a disastrous football riot, Fornaxxel Corp, after witnessing an ambulance crash in their own General Hospital decided to take action. However what came out of the ambulance will shock the planet. What showed to be dead people, they suddenly sparked to life and started to attack people. Fornaxxel seeing this as a dangerous outbreak decided to hold evacuations all over the city. While they managed to get survivors inside safe zones the evacuations of them was almost worthless since almost every form of exit was jammed or gridlock. The Republic getting word of a "Zombie outbreak" in its Capital decided to send help, but Fornaxxel Corporation denied help saying they can solve this on their own. The Republic acknowledge this but still kept anyone from leaving the city, plunging the entire Instu River Valley into a massive gridlock. Civilians were forced to stay in their homes and fend for themselves. The entire population of Centennial City; 5.4 billion at the time; was trapped inside the Republic Capital. Fornaxxel Corporation providing screening for evacuation zones like at Centennial International was only useful for people that were bitten or infected. However as zombie outbreak continued to expand throughout the entire South Centennial, they eventually decided to pull out of South Centennial entirely destroying bridges that connected South Centennial to North. Civilians that saw this decided to take the last hope to escape into North Centennial; The Instu Dam. However Fornaxxel planned this and denied anyone from crossing over to the dam shooting any civilians that tried to escape. However a few civilians including one brave citizen managed to escape into North. With South Centennial already lost to the zombie outbreak, they focused on North Centennial since it was mainly residential. With many civilians scanned and tested, most were evacuated, however with still 5.4billion population to estimate that weren't zombified it was proving hard to provide help. Soon, with only roughly 25,000 people evacuated out of the city, Fornaxxel Corporation decided it was too much resources wasted to evacuate the remaining populace and so abandoned Centennial City. The Republic seeing that Fornaxxel had gave up, which by now already zombies breaking into North Centennial decided it was too much and to prevent a world wide outbreak, decided to bomb the city via tactical nukes. With Approval from Supreme Chancellor Florence issued the destruction of the former Republic Capital. So on July 21st, 2304, the Republic launched 12 powerful tactical nukes onto Centennial City. Just before dawn, Centennial City disappeared into nuclear fire, any hope of survivors was very bleak, out of the 5.4 billion, only 25,000 people made it out. Fall of Fornaxxel and Rise of Shanksville Soon the Galactic Republic after issuing multiple limitations on trading companies following the collapse and destruction of Centennial City, re-declared Shanksville as its Capital City. Shanksville already a major city at the time exploded its populace to what we see now. However seeing attempting rises of Fornaxxel, and dealing with the resignation of Supreme Chancellor Florence, the Republic quickly reacted and issued multiple Acts of No Commerece onto Fornaxxel Corp. In order to prevent anything that happened in Centennial, the Galactic Republic Finally risen ontop of their actions, became the dominant control over their own cities. Towers Plaza Towers Plaza, or in its Sector Name, '''Sector 1A, 1B, and 1C. Is a large natural park located in Sector One of Capital City. Towers Plaza being the original expansion of Old City, The Park itself is the original land plot that remained untouched of the Capital's expansion. Founded as a settlement zone following the collapse of the Intelonian Empire in 500 GRS. Towers Plaza was originally called Shanksville Park, created by at the time Trading Executive Leaders;The Tudor Family; for their young newborn, Adrian. As Settlement Zone expanded, it became known as Shanksville, and the park that help founded the city became known as Shanksville Park. As the town of Shanksville expanded the Park itself expanded as well till it finally reached to what its shaped now; A massive Y shaped park in the middle of Sector One. When Shanksville became the Republic Capital City, the original citizens that grew up along with Park, protested and petitioned the Executive and Governmental Offices to preserved the Park. After much convincing, Queen Zenora and Supreme Chancellor Jacob Regals; the Royal Family that followed after Florence's resignation; approved the "Act of Preservation" which allowed the preservation of Shanksville Park. Towers Plaza's design being a Y helped balance the Republic's Governmental System, Being a Constitutional Republic Monarchy. The Republic has a Separation of Powers, Executive, Legislative and Judicial. Each branch located at each wing of the Y, the branches later called Towers, helped rename Shanksville Park into its current name, Towers Plaza. The Sectors of the Capital The Capital City is dividied into 12 Sectors, these 12 sectors are listed below Sector One - The Central City, the center of business of the Capital and is home to Towers Plaza, It's Circular design makes it's very visible from space, with a giant green Y in the middle which is Towers Plaza. It's home to alot of corporate and financial centers that fuel the Republic's economy and business. It's also home to one of the deepest Undercities thats outside Isle Bastu. It's also home to North-Talos Tower, the tallest tower outside the Shipyard Towers that make up the Velvettronian Continent. It holds roughly 39% of the Capital's populace outside of Sector Five's 25% Percent Sector Two - The Old City where the founding blocks of the Capital started, Here most of the Sector is a traditional old 1950's style homes and houses, Like the rest of the Capital during the reformation, most of Sector Two was reformed but thanks to many protests during the reformation, the old style of the old Republic was preserved ontop of the many Mega Towers that make up Sector One and Two. Sector Two is located just south of Sector One, it borders mainly around the Lingermend Bay, with the historic Lingermend Bridge as it's Seal. Sector Three - One the Corporate Sectors, and the last that are on Isle Corona. Bordering Sector Two and One to the east of the massive circular design, Sector Three mainly comprises businesses that were for the smaller companies, and holds several academies outside the military. It borders the Corona Galactic Forest which is seperated by a massive durasteel/duracrete wall. It's also home to many tourism and most of the Capital's Transportation Hubs. Sector Four - One of the Bastu Sectors, it's located on the Far Eastern side of the Bastuian Continent, it's mainly comprised of Residential Towers and UnderCities, it's also the transport hub when approaching from Isle Corona. Following after the Corona Reformation Project, most of the Sectors Four, Five, Six and Seven are decorated with foliage and parks. It contains 14% of the Capital's populace Sector Five - One of the Bastu Sectors, it's located in the center of Isle Bastu, it's mainly comprised of towering Residential Towers, and is home to some of the tallest outside the North-Talos Tower and the Shipyard Towers of Velvettrone. It's also home to the deepest UnderCity which goes roughly 120 Levels (729 Floors below 500ft). It comprised roughly 25% of the Capital's populace. Sector Six - One of the Bastu Sectors, it's located to the southern edge of the Bastu Continent, with the majestic Grandesia Range that border it. It's mainly residential, comprised of low level residential towers and a very small UnderCity thats roughly 25 levels below the ground. It contains roughly 14% of the Capital's populace Sector Seven - One of the Bastu Sectors, It's the smallest of the Residential, it contains roughly 7% of the Populace, comprised of roughly low level Residential Towers, it borders the massive Oakutaruian Ocean, and is the connecting hub of the Trans-Oakutaruian Mega Bridge. Sector Eight - One of the Velvettronian Sectors, Sector Eight is the most heavily industrialized sector in the entire Capital. Located in the center of Isle Velvettrone, Sector Eight holds the original Velvettrone City, It's home to several of the Republic's Shipyard Towers, being the most industrialized, the Republic placed strict environmental codes to the major foundries on the sector. It also supports roughly 60% of the Republic's munitions, armor and ships due to holding most of the foundries, and shipyards. Sector Nine - One of the Velvettronian Sectors, Sector Nine borders Sector Eight to the South, but is above Sector Eleven, It's one of the two sectors that provide power to the entire Capital, The Ithorium-Plants that make up the Capital's power is treated far underground in the Sector's undercity. It's home to several of the Shipyard Towers aswell, but only yields roughly 10% of the Munitions, armor and ships. Sector Ten - One of the Velvettronian Sectors, Sector Ten borders Sector Eight to the North, and is holds one of the older factories since the Trading Era. Despite that its old, it houses of the greener foundries due to it's position near the Tretstonian Polar Region. It yields roughly 20% of the Industry of the Capital. Sector Eleven - One of smaller Velvettronian Sectors, It borders Sector Nine to the north, but touches the Oakutaruian Ocean, It's lesser industrialized sector mostly food factories. It's home to small towns aswell, which makes up .5% of the capital's populace. Sector Twelve - One of the Smaller Velvettronian Sectors, it only borders Sector Eleven to the East, it's mainly comprised of small factories that make up the last 5% of the industry, it's also home to .5% of the Capital's populace due to some small towns scattered on it's surface. The Shadow War When the revitalized Oltanian Empire attacked the Republic around 135 of 2779 GRS, they attacked with fury and determination. They were determined to the overthrow the Republic and conquer the Galaxy. In the Capital fears were sparking of an impending invasion. The Capital Defensive Matrix which protected the Capital City was alerted of an impending invasion but the invasion never came. This sparked fear in the citizens of the Capital who went on their days acting as if nothing happened. When the Core Worlds were left as the last bastion of hope for the Republic this sparked fear again in the citizens. When word reached out the Oltanians were going to negotiate peace they thought the war would be over however that was just a false lie. Sometime around 3pm during the busiest rush hour in the Capital, Oltanians sabotaged the Capital Defensive Matrix and began their descent into the Capital City. They attacked with fury destroying megatowers and skyscrapers, meanwhile Oltanian Troops began landing across Towers Plaza effectively holding the Government Centers hostage. With all three governmental buildings held and the capital city in ruins the Oltanians officially conquered the Republic. However the Oltanians wanted more from the Republic in exchange for their Capital City, the Republic had to secede the Northern Republic Territory to the Oltanians, in the end the terms were met and the Capital City was returned to the Republic. For nearly 20 years the Capital has been rebuilding it's infrastructure to make sure another event like this won't happen again.Category:Cities Category:VCIS Arc Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc